The Gamma Session
by Playful God
Summary: 4 kids get pulled into a game. A mute, a Protector, a waster, and the unquestioned predictor. This is the Gamma session. ((Homestuck do not belong to me. The four children in this, do however.))
1. Chapter 1

MD: Is it there yet?

I hit my face with the desk. My GOD. She really can get quite annoying. I type back.

PM: Like the other five trillion times I said this, no it's not here yet. And you reapeating to ask me will not make it get here faster. In fact, maybe slower.

MD: Hmmhp. Sorry.

PM: Look, I know you really want to play, but patience is key.

MD: What, did one of your voodoo books tell you that?

PM: That's not the point.

I am Mason Fuller. And I'm currently waiting for a game while my friends bug me about me waiting for my game. Here's a couple things about me: I'm a great puppeteer, but I could never go into show buisness. I'm mute you see. Have been for all my life. Just a natral defect in the womb. I enjoy games like Bioshock and Kingdom Hearts. You know, the things that make you think about it as you progress through the story line. Um, I'm 5'4" at 14, so I'm a bit small. I have three friends on a site called Pesterchum, and I'm waiting for a package that'll never show up.

MD: Then what is the point?

PM: That you need to be patient.

MD: I'm bored! There's nothing to do! *lies on ground*

PM: Not my problem. *walks away whistling*

The puppets aren't a major thing in my life. I only have 4, which is small to the number I could have. There's Hoth and JoJo, a pair of small puppets that I stitched myself. Hoth is longer and has long hair covering his eyes. JoJo is smaller, and shorter hair, but is very stocky, with a bag on his shoulders, with a devious grin on his face. They play the role of fighters, so I stuck a needle in their little cloth hands. Another is Delta, from Bioshock 2. He requires both hands to use him. He came with all the weapons in the game as well, courtesy from one of my chums. The last is, me. I made him from wood and he's supposed to be my confidence. Not that I'm a coward, but, being mute and all is a bit hard and sometimes I need a little boost. I get bullied alot at school. But this game will change that. Or, at least said to. It's called sBurb, and it probably is just some marketing ploy. I didn't fall for it, but my friends suckered me into it. I'll admit, Hussie is convincing to his fan base. Ok, maybe I fell for it a little. It's sBurb, I mean, come on!

I sneak a glance out the window. Oh thank god, the mailman has come. I never thought I would be happy to see him. I grab Hoth and JoJo, put them in the pockets of my hoodie, and grab my backpack with Delta in it. I never know if the bullies have come out to play or not. I run downstairs and stop at the front door window. I cautiously peek around the corner of the window. No one. I open the door, run to the mail box, grab the two disks, and run back to my front door.

My house is pretty average. 2 story, green lawn, white paint. The perfect sterotypical house. I run up to my computer.

PM: Have them.

MD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

PM: You're really bored, aren't you?  
MD: You know I live alone.

PM: I'm going to tell everyone else.

MD: I'm going to start the game. See ya!

puppetMaster (PM) has ceased pestering majesticDragon (MD)

puppetMaster (PM) started pestering grandRoyalty (GR)

PM: I got the game.

GR: bout time. i was starting to worry you would never get it.

PM: Tell me about it. Daryn hasn't stopped asking if I had it yet. I was about to shoot myself.

GR: not before you play! i will not be playing outnumbered.

PM: Don't worry, my head is intact. I'm going to tell Kairi now.

GR: ok, ima start on the loading process.

puppetMaster (PM) ceased pestering grandRoyalty (GR)

puppetMaster (PM) started pestering questioningWanderer (QW)

PM: I have the game.

QW: YAAY! FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

PM: Yeah, I know. I'm going to be starting the game, and so is everyone else.

QW: OK, SO WILL I! SEE YOU SOON!

PM: Ok see ya.

PM: Wait, see me?

questioningWanderer (QW) ceased pestering puppetMaster (PM)

Huh, that was weird. She can be really cryptic at times. Ah well, it is just an expression. Time to play.

puppetMaster (PM) started pestering majesticDragon (MD)

PM: Ok everyone's informed. We are all entering.

MD: I know, I've been talking to them as well. I just finished downloading.

PM: Who'd you get?

MD: Hang on.

majesticDragon (MD) ceased pestering puppetMaster (PM)

majesticDragon (MD) has opened a memo

majesticDragon (MD) responded to memo

MD: Ok, everyone talk here.

puppetMaster (PM) responded to the memo

PM: Alright.

grandRoyalty (GR) responded to the memo

GR: thisll be easier

questioningWanderer (QW) responded to the memo

QW: OH GOODY, WE ALL CAN TALK AT ONCE!

GR: calm down a bit, will ya?

QW: NEVER!

PM: Everyone calm down and see who they have.

MD: I'm assuming the one with the wooden puppet on the wall is you Mason?

PM: Indeed. Then I have a girl with little bits of machinery everywhere. Who does this belong to?

QW: O OO! THAT'S ME!

PM: Yes, I can see you waving.

QW: I HAVE A FANCY MAN IN A FANCY SUIT!

GR: that would be me. im guessin i have you daryn.

MD: Probably.

PM: Ok everyone deploy cruxtruders.

I hear a loud thud behind me and I look. The large box device is standing hugely behind me. The timer says 7:05. Crap.

PM: Looks like I'm going first. Daryn, start deploying everything I need. I'm going to open this.

MD: Ok

I get up and make sure I have my puppets. I'm going to need them for when I enter the medium. I grab my chair, say sweet goodbye to it, and hit the top of the cruxtruder with it. The lid pops open and the chair breaks a leg. From the cruxtrder comes the kernelsprite. It's lime green and looks, well... trippy. Now, as I hear loud bumps in my house, and my dad yelling in surprise, I must find a prototype for it. I look around. Which one...? Hoth? Nah, I'm used to having both Hoth and JoJo. Delta? I'm going to need him to do some heavy damage. Then that leaves... Me. I grab my confidence of the wall and throw him in the kernelsprite. There's a green flash and my wooden face is in the centre, the blue eyes shining out from it. Prototype, check. Next, to enter the medium.

I rotate the wheel on the cruxtruder untill a dowel pops out. The pre-punched card pops right next to me and I grab it, and I run to the totem lathe on the balcony. I enter the pre-punched card and wait for it to be carved. I run to the cruxtruder. 3:39. Shit.

I run back to the balcony and grab the carved dowel. I run downstairs and see the alchemiter, with my kernelsprite hovering beside it. I place down the dowel and wait. The process was slow. Painfully so. I make sure Hoth, JoJo, and Delta are all ready. Hoth and JoJo give me the thumbs up, and Delta just nods. Eventually the process is complete and the tree pops up and from it hangs a doll. I grab it and throw it on the ground and crush it underneath my foot. There is a flash of green and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Land of Shadows and Fears. Thats the first thing that pops into my head when I enter the medium. After the flash has cleared from my eyes, I look out the window. And... it's barren. Nothing. There's mountians, and trees, and I can spot a river drom here, but... there isn't anything. The trees aren't even moving. Yet, I can hear the wind. Mostly, it is like a shadow of it's former glory. Like it was once a grand place, but it is now just a shadow of what was. It looks, kinda sad really. But, instead of focusing on that, I turn my attention to my sprite. And now, it looks like me, except longer arms, and wooden, and spritey. He looks at me and waves with his wooden hand. I wave back.

'Wow, it feels GREAT being alive!' He signs to me. Of course he would know sign language. He is me.

'Well cogratulations! Welcome to the Being Alive club.'

'Hehe, thanks. Now, I'm pretty sure you know what comes next, right? I've watched you read that comic.'

'The imps?'

'Yes. But for you it'll be a bit harder than it would normally be.'

'Why?'

'I'm assuming you're going to use Hoth, JoJo, and Delta?'

'Yeah.'

'At first, it'll be a little tough to get through their carapace, but the potenial is certianly there.'

I shrug, then sign 'They're really the only things I know how to fight with.'

'I know.'

'Of course you do. You're me.'

'Exactly.' We then share a small soundless laugh. Then I hear a crash in the kitchen. I glance at... Masonsprite I guess? He ushers me to go on. I nod and pull out Hoth and JoJo. It's time for a strife. I sneak into the kitchen stopping at the fridge, and hiding behind it. I sneak a look at the imp from around the corner, and it look like I expected it to. A little brown imp with long slender arms and legs was bouncing around from cupboard to cupboard. There are notable joints on it's shoulders, elbows, knuckles, wrists, knees, and ankles. Exactly like how you would expect a wooden puppet to look like. But, unlike a puppet, it was making little sounds. When he found the Cheerios, he made some chittering sounds. He hasn't realized I'm here yet. I look around, scanning for things I can use for my advantage. I spot my dad's prized bowling ball sitting on the shelf, the active fan spinning at full speed, and 3 puppets. I devise a plan. I set JoJo on the ground and open up his bag. From it, I pull out a stink bomb, the glass kind. Pure rotten egg smell inside this thing. I pull a medical mask, you know the ones surgeons use, out from the bag, unfold it, and before putting it on, I whistle, nice and loud. The imp whirls his head around and snarls. I put on the mask and through the small, fragile capsule at it's face.

It explodes and the imp starts gasping, and falls onto the ground. I pull out Delta and throw him, strings first, into the fan. It catches the strings and pulls Delta along, and he hits the bowling ball with enough force to knock it out of it's holder, and him out of the fan. The bowling ball starts rolling off the edge, and I run and kick the imp into the wall. The imp, still recovering from the stink bomb struggles to get back up. But before he can, 16 pounds of weight falls onto his head, crushing him, and he explodes into a torrent of grist. I hear a clapping sound behind me. I whirl around, Hoth and JoJo ready. But it's just Masonsprite.

'Nice work! Might have left a dent in Delta, but that was nice.'

'Thanks.'

'I think Daryn wants to talk to you. The computer has been flashing with alerts.'

I nod and run upstairs, grabbing Delta and a a chair from the table, seeing as I broke my chair. I set the shair there, place a pillow there to cushion myself from the wood.

MD: Finally! There you are. Nice work with the imp, by the way.

PM: Thanks!

MD: But... are you going to use puppets as a means of attack?

PM: Got a problem with that?

MD: No, but actually grabbing the grist from fallen enemies might be useful.

I face plant.

PM: One sec.

I run back to the kitchen ((Personally, there is to much running.)). Once there I... guess I just touch it. I touch the nearest grist drop and it disappears. I do this with all the small drops and then right before I leave, I spot a small card I go over and pick it up. I put on my glasses that I only use to read, and read DUST FETCH MODUS. I put away my glasses. Dust? Suddenly the card dissapears. I think for a couple of seconds, then touch the bowling ball. Nothing happens. Hmmm... I touch it again and think 'captchalogue'. The bowling ball disappears. Then I think 'sylladex'. Four card float in front of me. Three of them, blank. The fourth, however, has the bowling ball. I touch it, and then a person without a face appears on it. In it's hands holds a pile of dust. With slow, precise movement he moves his hands left, right, and left again, letting dust trail from it's hands as it moves. A pile of purple dust appears in my hands. I understand. In order to get an item from the card, I have to copy the trail, and out comes the item. I follow the person. Left, right, left. The dust turns green and disappears. Then the card becomes empty and the bowling ball falls onto the ground. Hmm, interesting.

I go back into my room and sit down.

PM: I found a sylladex.

MD: I saw.

PM: Pretty cool, huh?

MD: Seems kind of inconvenient to me.

PM: How?

MD: Every time you want something you have to do the dust thing.

PM: So what?

MD: Meh, I just wouldn't want it.

PM: To each his own.

MD: So, just wanted to warn you, there's a lot of things heading your way.

PM: You mean imps?

MD: I don't think so. It's hard to tell with the shadows, but it's definitely not the imps.

PM: Well, how do you know?

MD: I can see the imps. They move quickly and disturb the stillness. But the things that are coming for you are different. They stick to the many shadows of this place. There is a lot of them coming.

I get up and look outside. For a while, I didn't see anything. But just before I was going to tell her that she was being paranoid, I saw it. Sticking to the shadows, small creatures scuttered from shadow to shadow.

I walk back to the computer.

PM: Holy shit I see it.

MD: It might be a connection to your world.

PM: Shadows and Fear. It might just be the consorts, afraid.

MD: Maybe... But I think you should get stronger puppets.

PM: But what can I combind them with?

MD: ... Good point. Here I'm going to talk with the others, see if they can come up with something.

Meanwhile, on a moon far away from Mason, a man sits at his desk. He is watching events unfold from a window. That kid... The man adjusts some controls and watches as Mason destroys the imp with precision. Stink bomb, sea diver, swift kick, and crushed. Heh, that kid has skill. Almost as much as the man. Almost. It's almost a shame he's going to die. Almost.


End file.
